1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to dental instruments and more particularly, to a hand-held orthodontic apparatus which tensionably secures an abrasive metal band for stripping dental enamel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of dentistry it is often necessary to strip dental enamel off tooth surfaces. This procedure is employed generally for the purpose of aiding in the elimination of teeth crowding, modifying irregular tooth surfaces or creating space between teeth for proper orthodontic band or crown fitting and cementation.
It is common practice to strip dental enamel by inserting a segment of an abrasive metal band adjacent a patient's tooth and to manually pull each band end in a reciprocal motion until the desired amount of enamel is filed away. Enamel stripping or reduction is hard to control when using this technique, because it is physically difficult to hold and manipulate the band, under the required amount of tension, within the small confines of the mouth. Handling difficulty is further caused by the fact that it is common for the dentist to cut his fingers when manipulating the sharp metal band. Indeed, it is also common for the patient to experience unusual discomfort during this procedure as well as injury, since a slight slip of the hand can cause the metal band to lacerate the patient's gum tissues.
The prior art includes an apparatus which essentially consists of an abrasive band that is permanently mounted within a plastic frame. The entire apparatus is disposed of after the abrasive quality of the band has been depleted. One type of such apparatus rigidly encases a segment of an abrasive band along the band's top and end edges. Another type of apparatus flexibly encases an abrasive band only along the band's end edges. Since a rigid band is not as effective as a flexible band for shaping irregular tooth surfaces, it becomes necessary to alternately use both the rigidly encased band and the flexibly encased band when tight tooth contacts and irregular tooth surfaces are to be reduced. Thus, use of this prior wastes band material since a single band usually has enough abrasion for most multiple reduction procedures. In addition, this prior art has no means for varying the tension on the abrasive band.
What is desired, therefore, is an apparatus which is capable of securing a single abrasive band under varying degress of tension to facilitate the accurate as well as safe reduction of tight tooth contacts as well as irregular tooth surfaces.